Computing devices often utilize a graphics processing unit (GPU) to accelerate the rendering of graphics data for display, and a display processor to generate the signal that drives a display. Such computing devices may include, e.g., computer workstations, mobile phones such as so-called smartphones, embedded systems, personal computers, tablet computers, and video game consoles. GPUs typically execute a graphics processing pipeline that includes a plurality of processing stages which operate together to execute graphics processing commands. A host central processing unit (CPU) may control the operation of the GPU by issuing one or more graphics processing commands to the GPU. The display processor retrieves image content generated by the GPU, or other processing circuits, and further processes the image content to generate the signal to drive the display to cause the display to present the image content.